Hotaru's bedtime stories
by Alba1
Summary: Cuentos populares con las sailors en el papel de los personajes. ju ju ju ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE LA SIRENITA.Por fin
1. La Sirenita 1ª Parte

La Sirenita  
  
-Hotaru-chan, ya es tarde, a la cama- ordenó Setsuna cuando después de acabar de recoger la cena, encontró a la pequeña estirada en el sofá, viendo la televisión con Haruka. Tras ella apareció Michiru que había estado ayudándola en la cocina. -Pero...- se desilusionó Hotaru. -Ya has oído a Setsuna- la riñó Michiru -a la cama-. Hotaru refunfuñó lastimosa mientras miraba con sus enormes ojos púrpura a Haruka en busca de esperanza. Michiru lanzó una furtiva mirada de advertencia a su pareja. Ante esto Haruka sólo pudo elevar los hombros y negar con la cabeza a la pequeña. - Vamos Hotaru-chan ¿quieres que te lleve a caballito?- se ofreció Haruka para compensar su falta de mando ante Michiru. Hotaru rió negando con la cabeza. Dio un beso de buenas noches a sus mamás y papá y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Las tres outer senshis se miraron, Michiru sonrió - Hoy voy yo - y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Hotaru. Al entrar encontró a la niña con su camisón puesto y ya en la cama. -¿Te has lavado ya los dientes?- preguntó al tiempo que arropaba a Hotaru y la abrigaba bien con la manta. Ella contestó con una ferviente afirmación con la cabeza y sonrió exageradamente para que su mamá lo viera. Michiru no pudo evitar unas risitas. Siguiendo el ritual de cada noche besó la frente de la pequeña, encendió la pequeña lamparilla que había en la mesita y se dispuso a marcharse -Buenas noches, Hotaru-chan. Que tengas dulces sueños-. Pero antes de que Michiru alcanzara la puerta... -¡Michiru-mama! No te vayas por favor, no tengo sueño- La joven volvió y se sentó suavemente en el borde de la cama. Miró a la pequeña a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa. - ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento para dormir?- preguntó; el brillo en los ojos de Hotaru y su sonrisa fueron suficiente respuesta. Michiru se llevó dos dedos a la barbilla mientras pensaba qué historia podía explicarle a la pequeña. Súbitamente vino a su memoria. Con un hondo suspiro, Michiru empezó su narración - Esta historia ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, en un país lejano, en un mar lejano...-los ojos de Hotaru chispearon con interés-... en lo más profundo de las aguas *********************************************  
  
Sumergiéndonos en las profundas aguas de los mares y los océanos, algunas burbujas se elevan en busca de la libertad del cielo. Mientras, en las cristalinas aguas del Reino de Tritón, peces de colores pasan en bancos de brillantes tonos, entre flotantes plantas marinas, rocas, arena y coral. Pero de entre todos los habitantes de tan maravilloso paisaje había una pobre infeliz . Una joven sirenita, la mitológica especie soñada por tantos marineros, que suspira tristemente apoyada en una roca. Sus cabellos aguamarina, ondulados, se balancean mimosos con el va i ven de la corriente. Sus ojos azules y tan hondos como su hogar. Su turquesa cola meciéndose al compás de su propia canción, la melodía que la bella sirena murmuraba con su dulce voz. La sirenita era una de las hijas del rey, la favorita por su elegancia, belleza y saber estar, pero su espíritu era libre, rebelde y su alma buscaba su par. De este modo un día, mientras nadaba entre delfines, miró al mundo exterior y vio una enorme sombra pasar sobre ella. Los delfines la avisaron que eran humanos, que eran peligrosos y que no se acercara. Aún con las advertencias de sus compañeros, la valiente sirenita emergió asomando la cabeza a la superficie. Algo en su interior la llamaba, indicándole el camino. Se acercó sigilosa al enorme barco de madera y al asomar a la cubierta... Quedó boquiabierta al ver decenas de marineros cantando y bailando. Por lo visto celebraban algo, entonces, entre el barullo de los hombres, entre sus pies y sus rostros, la sirenita le vio... **********************************************************  
  
-¿Eh?¿A quién?- preguntó curiosa Hotaru. Michiru soltó unas risitas- ¿A quién? Al príncipe, por supuesto-. Hotaru soltó un inocente "ooohhh" -Sí, el príncipe-susurró Michiru -la sirenita no sabía que él era un príncipe, claro. Pero se enamoró sólo de verlo. Era alto y delgado, con una sonrisa encantadora y una voz ronca, pero suave al mismo tiempo*********************  
  
Sus ojos verdes penetrantes con una mirada noble, valiente y decidida. Y su cabello corto, rubio cenizo volteaba al viento. Su porte era firme pero amable. El mundo pareció desvanecerse a su alrededor y a la sirenita le pareció que en el mundo solo estaban ella y él. Atontada como estaba apenas se dio cuenta que uno de los marineros se acercaba a su escondite. Tuvo el tiempo justo para esconderse. - Hotaru-chan, no te arrimes tanto o caerás al agua y te comerán los tiburones-rió el principe. La persona que se había asomado dónde la sirena estaba retrocedió. Una vez la figura no constituía una amenaza, la sirenita volvió a asomarse. Se enterneció al ver una niñita preciosa correr hacia el príncipe, con una melenita negra *****Michiru acarició el azabache cabello de Hotaru. - Unos preciosos ojos lilas- la violinista señaló a Hotaru con sus dedos indicando a cada ojo- y una pequeña, pequeña nariz- le apretó su nariz con el índice y Hotaru soltó unas risitas. -Y qué pasó después Michiru-mama?- Michiru enarcó las cejas y sonrió. -Fue entonces cuando pasó algo terrible- dijo con voz seria. Hotaru palideció.*******  
  
Unas enormes nubes negras se formaron en el cielo, presagio de tormenta. Todos los que en el barco se encontraban enmudecieron y miraron sobre sus cabezas. Se hizo la oscuridad y un estruendoso relámpago surcó el firmamento. Acto seguido un fuerte viento azotó las velas de la embarcación y todo el barco empezó a danzar al albedrío de los vientos. Los marineros empezaron a correr de un lado a otro mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer furiosa golpeándoles con fuerza. La sirenita tuvo que soltarse pero observó desde el agua los sucesos. El príncipe se apresuró en poner a salvo a la niña, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte, fue golpeado por una polea que se había soltado e inconsciente cayó al agua. La joven mujer-pez vio horrorizada como el amor de su vida se hundía inevitablemente, indefenso, siendo tragado por el rabioso mar.**********  
  
-¿Eh? Eso no puede ser Michiru-mama. ¿Qué será de la sirenita? El príncipe no se puede morir- explicó angustiada Hotaru mirando incrédula a Michiru desde su almohada. Michiru soltó unas risitas tapándose la boca con la mano. -No puedes dejar la historia así Michiru-mama-.  
  
  
  
¿Qué tal? Je je je. Espero poder tener pronto la continuación. Por favor Review me 


	2. La Sirenita 2ªParte

Una gran tormenta, el barco del príncipe se tambalea sin control. Una polea suelta golpea al heredero de la corona y este cae inconsciente al agua. La joven sirenita ve horrorizada como su amor se hunde inevitablemente, indefenso, siendo tragado por el rabioso mar.**********  
  
-¿Eh? Eso no puede ser Michiru-mama. ¿Qué será de la sirenita? El príncipe no se puede morir- explicó angustiada Hotaru mirando incrédula a Michiru desde su almohada. Michiru soltó unas risitas tapándose la boca con la mano. -No puedes dejar la historia así Michiru-mama-.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
El príncipe caído flota inerte, sumergiéndose lentamente en las aguas. Pero la sirena no piensa dos veces y nada desesperada en su busca. Estando en su elemento, la joven chica-pez no tardó en llegar a su lado, aferró fuerte al príncipe y lo arrastró a la superficie. Nadó llevando consigo el peso muerto de su amor hasta llegar a la orilla de la costa más cercana. Allí depositó suavemente al maltrecho sobre la blanca arena y lo observó enamorada. Su bello rostro sereno, tapado por mojados mechones que caían desordenadamente. Sus ropas estaban empapadas ********** - y ¡OH!- Michiru enmudeció, Hotaru dio un respingo- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó impaciente la pequeña. Michiru hizo una pausa - La sirenita descubrió algo... el príncipe, no era varón...********** Las arrugadas ropas se arrapaban a su cuerpo delatando su género. Sus curvada cintura y sus pechos bien formados... ************************  
  
Hotaru miraba a Michiru que había callado de repente y restaba allí silenciosa con la mirada perdida. La violinista se puso a reír con cara de obsesa, casi cayéndole la baba.- ju ju ju ju- Hotaru se asustó -¿Michiru-mama, qué estás pensando? o___o -.( NA: ¬___¬u yo sí sé...Ay inocente criaturita, creo que le he dado mucha libertad a la pervertida de tu Michiru-mama) -¿Uh? Ah. Sí, ¿dónde estábamos?- Después de un flash de rubor, Michiru volvió a ser ella misma, "no hace falta que Hotaru conozca algunos detalles... he sido demasiado descriptiva"pensó la artista de cabello aguamarina "No debo dejarme llevar por la emoción del momento" su cara seria. - A ver a ver...- empezó. -La sirena descubre que el príncipe es una princesa- la ayudó Hotaru. - ¡Ah! Sí, ...-saltó Michiru. Su rostro de nuevo con esa mirada de deseo y pequeñas risas macabras. (Hotaru: ¿? )***********************************  
  
La sirenita la observó curiosa, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Por algún motivo, el hecho de que su amor fuera en realidad fémina no la decepcionó, por el contrario ahora le atraía aún más. Entonces "el príncipe" se movió levemente dejando escapar un pequeño gemido. La sirenita se asustó por un momento creyendo que ya despertaba, pero no fue así, volvió a restar inmóvil junto a ella. Por su parte, ella volvió a acercarse más a la postrada figura. Apartó amorosamente algunos mechones de los que le cubrían el rostro y agachándose suavemente, acarició sus húmedos labios con los dl su príncipe, depositando en ellos un tierno beso. En esto que "él" empezó a despertar, abriendo los ojos cansadamente. Su visión fue borrosa en el principio pero a medida que iba volviendo a la consciencia, le pareció ver una hermosa joven que le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla. Pero cuando abrió los ojos por completo y tuvo uso de razón, su dama salvadora había desaparecido  
  
Momentos más tarde el barco se arrimó a la orilla. Hotaru dando gritos de alegría y señalando hacía allí. -Lo sabía, mi Haruka-papa no se puede morir- . Se acercaron a recogerla en una barquilla una mujer alta y de piel morena, con una larga cabellera verde oscuro y unos fríos ojos granate y la pequeña Hotaru. La mujer le tendió una manta con la que Haruka se cubrió su frío y aún húmedo cuerpo. Hotaru le dio un fuerte abrazo. -Tienes suerte que desde el barco no se te veía muy bien y que haya convencido al capitán de que fuésemos nosotras quienes te recogiésemos; de otro modo el reino entero sabría tu secreto a estas horas- Haruka miro a su buena amiga y consejera. - Sí, y me alegro por ello- sonrió débilmente la heredero. -Haruka-papa ¿cómo llegaste a la orilla? Hay una gran distancia desde dónde caíste.- preguntó inocente y ajena a los problemas Hotaru. Haruka miró distante al mar, ya apaciguado. -Una hermosa doncella me salvó- ********************************* - Pero Michiru-mama, ¿qué pasó con la sirenita?-. Michiru respiró profundamente, retomando aliento para continuar la historia. - Ni ella ni "la princesa" podía dejar de pensar en el otro y pasaban sus días suspirando melancólicamente. La sirena, ansiosa por volver a ver al príncipe, de poder estar con ella, tomó una decisión, una terrible decisión.***********************  
  
Fue a la cueva de la bruja del mar dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por su deseo. La bruja aceptó convertirla en humana pero el precio era la voz de la sirenita enamorada. Después de mucho cavilar, ésta aceptó, pues nada más le importaba que poder estar con su príncipe. La bruja canturreó el hechizo y al instante la cola de la sirenita desapareció, siendo remplazada por dos esbeltas y largas piernas. Sus branquias también desaparecieron dejando sólo a los pulmones y la recién nacida humana empezó a nadar desesperadamente, moviendo con frenesí sus brazos y piernas intentando alcanzar la superficie en busca de aire. Con una furtiva y profunda inspiración, la cabeza de la antigua habitante del mar saltó al aire fresco del mundo de los humanos. Llegó exhausta a la orilla y una vez ahí, se dejó caer. Después de toser repetidamente, se estiró en la arena respirando con hondas bocanadas presa del cansancio. Apunto estaba de dormirse cuando el sonido de unas risas llamó su atención. Alzó la mirada para ver que su amor paseaba por la playa junto a la niña que había visto también en el barco, y se dirigían hacia ella.  
  
  
  
¿Gusta o no gusta? Review me y podré saberlo. n__n Espero no demorarme con el siguiente capítulo, pero no prometo nada 


	3. La Sirenita 3ªParte

La sirenita se convirtió en humana. No sin esfuerzo, llegó a la orilla y una vez ahí, exhausta, se dejó caer. Iba a dormirse cuando unas risas llamaron su atención. Alzó la mirada para ver que su amor paseaba por la playa junto a la niña que había visto también en el barco, y se dirigían hacia ella.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
***** Hotaru contuvo la respiración al tiempo que Michiru la observaba en la cama, dándole a la historia un poco más de suspense.******* La princesa que se hacía pasar por varón jugaba con la pequeña en la arena. -Hagamos una carrera Haruka-papa - sugirió la pequeña. El "príncipe" rió unas ricas carcajadas de diversión. - Bien, pero no te dejaré ganar, ya sabes que corro como el viento- le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña. La ex sirena por su parte se arrastró hasta una roca cercana dónde se ocultó como buenamente pudo y desde ahí observó encantada a la mujer que le había robado el corazón y a la menuda muchachita que jugaba con ella y parecía hacerle tan feliz. -Vale, a la de tres, ¿estás lista Hotaru-chan?- preguntó la príncipe al tiempo que se disponía a correr. -¡TRES!- gritó Hotaru una vez hubo empezado. Haruka la miró atontada, entonces sonrió. -¡Tramposa! Ahora verás- fingió enfado la rubia y echó a correr tras la pequeña que apenas podía correr en condiciones por sus risas.  
  
El momento después Hotaru notó como unos fuertes brazos la elevaban y sus pies perdían el contacto con la suave arena.- Te atrapé- gritó victoriosa el príncipe. Pero tropezó y ambas cayeron al suelo. Seguidamente se miraron parpadeando, Hotaru sonrió y las dos empezaron a reír. La sirenita no podría haber evitado reír con ellas si tuviera voz, pero aún así, rió mudamente emitiendo un leve sonido que delató su posición. Cuando se dio cuenta se congeló de temor en su escondite suplicando que no la hubieran oído, pero se equivocó.  
  
-¿Quién hay ahí? Muéstrate- sonó la grave voz del príncipe que había perdido toda su jovialidad y se mostraba hostil. La joven sirena asomó tímida la cabeza para que ellas le vieran. Haruka estaba de pié en posición protectiva mientras Hotaru se agarraba tras una de sus piernas. Al ver el asustado rostro de la muchacha, Haruka enmudeció, era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto y tenía un aura de familiaridad. Haruka se relajó, alargó una mano hacia la sirenita sonriendo - Perdona, no quise asustarte- susurró con un tono dulce -¿quién eres?¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó. La joven muchacha miró dubitativa la mano que le ofrecía su amada y luego fijo su mirada llena de amor en los esmeraldas ojos de su amado príncipe. Haruka por su parte quedó hipnotizada en los brillantes y profundos orbes de la desconocida. Fue un momento mágico para las dos, el fraudulento príncipe notó como una fina y esbelta mano se apoyaba en su palma, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, la muchacha se puso en pie saliendo de su escondrite.  
  
-Ala- exclamó la pequeña Hotaru, quien parecía haber sido desplazada.- No lleva ropa, Haruka-papa- señaló sorprendida la pequeña. Cómo despertando de un sueño, Haruka miró el cuerpo de la joven por primera vez, y efectivamente estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo 0__0 . Dos ríos de sangre explotaron de la nariz del príncipe cual volcán. -Ala-exclamó Hotaru - Haruka-papa te sale sangre de la nariz.- se asombró la chica. -¡Uaaa!- una extremadamente sonrojada Haruka apartó la vista -Hotaru-chan, ves a buscar mi capa. Apresúrate - mandó al tiempo que se tapaba la nariz con la mano.. Hotaru se alejó corriendo a hacer lo que le pedían. Tenían su pequeño picnic no muy lejos de ahí. Mientras, la sirenita, cuyo nombre era Michiru, parpadeó confusa, bajo el mar nunca llevó ninguna vestimenta al no ser de alguna ocasión especial. Su príncipe se volvió hacia ella de nuevo, algo incomoda y aún ruborizada. -¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó. Michiru quiso contestar pero las palabras no surgieron de su boca. -Oh, no puedes hablar- se lamentó triste Haruka -¿De dónde vienes? No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí.- Michiru sonrío, a eso sí podía contestar, señaló hacia el mar con el índice. Haruka siguió la dirección que ella le indicaba y miró al mar por unos segundos, luego de nuevo a la encantadora desconocida que tenía frente a sí.  
  
-Ya entiendo, has sido víctima de un naufragio `u__u´¿verdad? Pobre muchacha- se compadeció. La aludida intentó explicarse, pero era inútil. Al final se dio por vencida y decidió que Haruka pensase lo que ella quisiese, era divertido ^__^ y además le gustaba como le trataba. -No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh, soy el príncipe del reino ¿sabes? - le confesó -Ahora vamos a mi palacio a buscarte algo con qué vestirte- sonrió. Michiru se tambaleó intentando andar hacia Haruka, pero la falta de práctica y el cansancio fueron más fuertes. Soltó un mudo grito de asombró cuando sintió su cuerpo caer.  
  
"Tumph" sonó un almohado sonido cuando se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Haruka que evitó su caída agarrándola por la cintura. En tan comprometida situación, parecía estar abrazándola, Michiru se sonrojó. Al darse cuenta Haruka de lo que estaba haciendo y de la proximidad y tacto de la muchacha, otro chorro de sangre escapó de su hocico. Pero enseguida pasó la vergüenza y fue remplazada por un sentimiento de sosiego. La joven muchacha de ondulada melena restó su cabeza en su pecho con un suspiro y cerró los ojos como compartiendo la misma emoción. Haruka acarició suavemente su cabeza y espalda en un reconfortante acto para tranquilizar a la ya serena desconocida.  
  
- Ala- se oyó una diminuta voz que les perturbó - ¿Qué están haciendo, Haruka-papa?- preguntó curiosa Hotaru que acababa de llegar y las miraba inocentemente con la capa en sus manos.  
  
  
  
^__^ je je je. Hoy estuve un poco hentai. Lo siento :P Me he dado cuenta de que estoy alargando mucho la historia, pero no os preocupeis que en 1 o 2 capítulos más, como mucho, ya la acabo y empiezo "La Blancanieves". Espero que hasta el momento haya sido de vuestro agrado. Kero-chan, eso va básicamente por ti que pareces ser casi el único lector de esta historia, Gracias a todos los que la leéis. Dejad vuestros reviews. Hasta ahora 


	4. La Sirenita 4ªParte

La pequeña Hotaru descubre al príncipe y a la desconocida abrazaditos en la playa. - Ala- se oyó una diminuta voz que les perturbó - ¿Qué están haciendo, Haruka-papa?- preguntó curiosa la niña que acababa de llegar y las miraba inocentemente con la capa que le habían pedido en sus manos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Setsuna miraba de reojo al heredero de la corona mientras le explicaba la trágica historia de la muchacha muda. La historia en sí era bastante fantasiosa, y viniendo de Haruka, la alta consejera ya creía que nada le sorprendía. Hacía apenas unos instantes que ella y Hotaru habían vuelto de su picnic, misteriosamente antes de la hora acordada. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que abrigada en una capa, Haruka traía consigo una muchacha.  
  
Una doncella salió a la sala en la que se encontraban y se dirigió hacia la mujer de tez morena. Seguidamente Setsuna hizo un gesto a Haruka para que le siguiera. Hotaru fue tras ellas persiguiéndolas con sus pequeños pasos. -La arreglaron y vistieron- dijo la consejera real - pero por lo visto se durmió- explicó al tiempo que se detenía frente a una puerta. Haruka abrió silenciosa la puerta y asomó la cabeza a la habitación. Hotaru hizo otro tanto unos metros por debajo que el príncipe. La visión de una plácida y hermosa chica durmiendo en una lujosa cama enterneció a Haruka que sonrió dulcemente. -Qué mona- susurró. -La pobre debía estar agotada-. Hotaru se giró hacia Setsuna entusiasmada -¿Puede quedarse con nosotras, Setsuna- mama?- pidió con esos enormes ojitos violeta brillando de emoción. -Por favor-. Haruka le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza - Claro que va a quedarse, Hotaru-chan- . Setsuna suspiró. -Haruka, es peligroso. ¿Qué sucederá si descubre tu secreto?- intentó ser la voz de la razón. Pero Haruka no le escuchaba, caminaba diez metros más allá, riendo y conversando con la pequeña Hotaru en sus brazos - Tengo hambre, vamos a ver que hay en la cocina- se oyó como se alejaban mientras Hotaru gritaba un "Siiií" lleno de ilusión. Setsuna quedó sola en el pasillo, ante la puerta de la extraña. ¬___¬u Suspiró.  
  
*********** Hotaru intentó reprimir unas risas, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Michiru sonrió a la pequeña y colocó bien la manta que se había removido. -Continúa Michiru-mama, por favor- pidió la acostada chiquilla- Quiero saber qué más pasa-. Michiru ojeó su reloj, y suspiró. -Al despertar, la recién llegada al palacio salió en busca de su príncipe. Lo encontró, y en poco tiempo se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Pronto la sirena se ganó la confianza tanto de Haruka, como de Hotaru, incluso la consejera Setsuna. -prosiguió su relato Michiru, - Ella y Haruka se hicieron inseparables, y así pasaron los días, tenían una unión muy íntima. Haruka le explicaba absolutamente todo a la joven desconocida, y Michiru respondía a su confianza mostrándole todo su cariño. Los rumores decían que se había convertido en la amante del príncipe. Inclusive ocurrió que por un desliz Haruka descubrió su género a la muchacha, pero ella no pareció sorprendida y continuó guardando el secreto del príncipe con todo su amor. Desde entonces ambas estaban más unidas si eso era posible.- resumió Michiru preocupada por la extensión de su cuento. A este paso Hotaru se pasaría la noche en vela. Miró a la pequeña que la ojeaba ya soñolienta con esos ojitos inocentes y no pudo evitar darle el capricho de continuar la historia. -Pero a pesar de todo, la sirenita tenía un secreto que nadie conocía. Ni Haruka. Cada noche bajaba a la playa y hablaba con el mar- Michiru fue interrumpida por la pronta intervención de Hotaru - Pero, Michiru-mama, la sirenita no podía hablar...- le recordó. Michiru sonrió. -Sí, pero no hablaba con la voz. Cada noche una de sus hermanas, que se habían enterado de la noticia, se acercaba a la orilla para comprobar que todo iba bien con su querida hermana.-********  
  
La ex sirenita se acercó a la orilla y se sentó en una roca, sus pies colgando se sumergían en el mar. A menudo la joven extrañaba su anterior vida bajo el agua. La luna llena iluminaba la playa y el viento susurraba suave. No tuvo que esperar mucho a que una de sus hermanas apareciera. Lo que ninguna de las dos sospechaba es que aquella noche una pequeña figura había seguido a Michiru. En medio de su plática saltó a la vista. - Ala, una sirena de verdad- gritó entusiasmada Hotaru descubriendo el secreto. Tanto Michiru como la sirena dieron un respingo sorprendidas. El rostro de Michiru se desencajo de preocupación, ¿qué iba ha hacer ahora? Hizo el gesto de silencio a la pequeña. -Que guay, tu secreto es más chulo que el de Haruka-papa-. Rió Hotaru. -Michiru ¿esta es la pequeña Hotaru?- preguntó la sirena al tiempo que Michiru cogía cariñosamente en brazos a la revoltosa chiquilla y asentía. -¿Michiru?- se extrañó Hotaru alzando la mirada a la joven y su sonrisa se amplio de oreja a oreja. -Me gusta-. Michiru y su hermana suspiraron a la vez. Aún con dificultades consiguieron persuadir a la pequeña para que guardara el secreto, pero eso no evitó que a partir de entonces, la joven desconocida amante del príncipe tuviera nombre. -MICHIIIIIIIIIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-maamaaa!!!!- resonaba la voz de Hotaru por todo el palacio. Haruka al principio se extrañó, pero pronto se acostumbró al mote. Sonrió. "Michiru...." pensó, "me gusta" El nombre además encajaba perfectamente a la muchacha de cabellos aguamarina. Y el que Haruka la llamase por su nombre hacía aún más feliz a la sirenita. Así pasaron las semanas, y la unión entre la joven y su príncipe se hacía más y más estrecha, para Setsuna y Hotaru era evidente que ambas sentían amor la una por la otra. Bueno, de hecho todo el reino las tomaba como pareja y una de muy buena y perfecta, eran felices de que el príncipe hubiera elegido una prometida tan hermosa y bondadosa. Todo iba viento en popa, Michiru seguía comentando su dicha con sus hermanas, lo feliz que era junto a Haruka, lo bien que la trataba, la amistad que había hecho con Setsuna y lo adorable de Hotaru, a veces la pequeña la acompañaba en sus escapadas y conocía a la familia de su ahora Michiru-mama, título que la pequeña con melena carbón no daba a cualquiera. Pero las cosas cambiaron el fatídico día que...*******  
  
-¿Qué qué?¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hotaru ante la parada de Michiru. "Toc, toc" la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y la cabeza de Haruka asomó.-¿Michiru? ¿Vas a tardar mucho? Te espero en la cama ¿ok?- dijo en voz baja -Buenas noches Hotaru-chan- sonrió al ver que la pequeña no dormía aún y desapareció. Michiru se centró de nuevo en la historia , frunció el ceño y acercó un índice al rostro de Hotaru -Pasó lo que pasa siempre...*****  
  
Haruka daba uno de sus paseos por la playa, normalmente los daba acompañada, pero esa mañana se decidió dedicársela a ella misma. Sus pies se hundían suavemente en la arena dejando la imprenta de sus pasos tras de sí. Entonces, paf, una pelota se estampó en sus narices derribándola. Cayó al suelo con un sordo "Oof". Escuchó unos gritos agudos e histéricos. -Yaaaaaaaiiii. Lo siento mucho- sonó la voz. Cuando quiso darse cuenta corría hacia ella gracilmente una joven de aspecto infantil, su dorado cabello brillaba a la luz del sol, recogido en dos coletas tipo moño y bailaban al compás de su carrera. Sus ojos azules y risueños. Una sonrisa infantil en sus labios. Haruka quedó embrujada por la peculiar belleza de la chica que corría disculpándose hacía ella, el momento posterior la chica tropezó y por inercia aterrizo estampándose contra el príncipe. Se puso a reír nerviosa- perdón, perdón-. Haruka se había enamorado de la muchacha, su nombre era Usagi.****  
  
La mirada de Michiru se encendió en llamas. Hotaru se arrebujó con la sábana asustada, -...- no se atrevió a decir nada. Michiru volvió en sí. Sonrió a Hotaru. -¿Pero... No estaba la princesa enamorada de la sirenita?- preguntó - no sé si entiendo este cuento Michiru-mama-. Michiru soltó unas risas.- Eres lista Hotaru-chan, pronto entenderás que el amor es un poco más complicado que todo eso- suspiró. - Después de eso- continuó el relato- Haruka se prometió con Usagi sin pensar. ****  
  
Nuestra heroína se sumió en la desgracia de ver como le arrebataban a su amada injustamente. Por su cabeza pasaron macabras ideas de cómo deshacerse de la intrusa, quemándola, tirándola por un barranco, envenenar su comida ( si no se ahogaba ella antes comiendo tres platos a la vez), atravesarla con una lanza cual pinchito, ahogarla en el mar... habían tantas maneras... pero no, la sirenita era una alma pura, no podía matar a la ingenua, cabeza- hueca, roba-novias de Usagi, ella no tenía la culpa... si acaso podía ahorcar en su sueño a la traidora de Haruka, tirarle una piedra y abrirle la cabeza mientras diese su paseo por la playa... ( ¬__¬u)  
  
Al fin, sumida en la tristeza, Michiru decidió dejar a Haruka para que fuese feliz. Ni el consuelo de sus hermanas conseguía mitigar su dolor. La noche antes de la boda, en su salida nocturna, se presentó Ami con su melena azul reducida. Michiru se sobresaltó al ver el cambió de una de sus hermanas pequeñas, luego sonrió acariciándole el cabello como indicio de que le gustaba el cambio, que le quedaba bien. - Todas nosotras hicimos un pacto con la bruja del mar- le explicó la sirena, - A cambio de nuestros cabellos la bruja nos dio esto- dijo sacando un puñal ( Uooh La Space Sword ) - Si matas al príncipe con esto podrás vengarte y además podrás volver a ser sirena... Vuelve con nosotros, volverás a ser feliz...- Ami miró entristecida la respuesta de su hermana. Michiru cogió el puñal con manos temblorosas. Luego sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras veía como la luna se reflejaba en la afilada hoja. Acto seguido se fue corriendo hacia el castillo para matar al príncipe**** Hotaru tomó aire súbitamente aterrada ante la idea**** Ami quedó en la orilla con la palabra en la boca ·___· -¿Michiru?-.  
  
La joven se dirigió presurosa hacia los aposentos de su amada. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y entró cerrando tras de sí. La cama del príncipe era enorme, se acercó y divisó a Haruka durmiendo inocente en el centro. Michiru subió sigilosa a la cama y gateó hacia donde estaba Haruka con el puñal entre sus dientes. (·////· Uooh eso suena muy sexy ¿no?) Una vez a su altura, de rodillas cerró el posible escape del príncipe colocándose sobre su vientre una rodilla a izquierda y otra a derecha. Su rostro tan cerca de el de Haruka, que podía sentir su suave y rítmica respiración sobre su mejilla. Michiru imaginó que pasaría si ella despertaba y la encontraba en una situación tan comprometida. Al pensar en ello no pudo evitar enrojecer hasta las orejas. Miró el relajado rostro de su príncipe. "Pffff" estalló su nariz, chorreando sangre. Michiru reprimió su imaginación, no era momento de pensar esas cosas; recordó porque estaba ahí, sus ojos brillaron con furia en la semi-oscuridad. Se incorporó y alzó la daga para ganar potencia.  
  
  
  
Uaaahh!! No puedo creer que yo haya escrito eso. Michiru, no pensarás hacer lo que yo creo ¿verdad? No os perdáis el último capítulo de la sirenita n__n . Gracias por vuestra fidelidad. Reviews very please ^___^ . Ah! Siento haber tardado tanto y que este capítulo haya sido un poco flash... Intentaré arreglarlo un poco en el último. 


	5. La Sirenita Final

Michiru subió sigilosa a la cama y gateó hacia donde estaba Haruka con el puñal entre sus dientes. Una vez a su altura, de rodillas, cerró el posible escape del príncipe colocándose sobre su vientre una rodilla a izquierda y otra a derecha, sus ojos brillaron con furia en la semi-oscuridad. Se incorporó y alzó la daga para ganar potencia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El puñal bajó con toda su rabia atravesando la almohada de Haruka, clavándose a escasos centímetros de la dormida realeza. Michiru no fue capaz. Aún empuñando el arma, todo el cuerpo de Michiru empezó a temblar. Miró el rostro sereno de su amada como por última vez y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Toda su angustia,  su dolor, la desazón y el despecho; el sentimiento de traición, de vacío, salían a la superficie en la forma de acuosas perlas que se deslizaban silenciosa y suavemente por el rostro de la hermosa joven. Ahogados sollozos mataron el silencio del dormitorio. Michiru no comprendía como con toda su ira, la esperanza en promesa del regreso a su hogar, a la felicidad, con todo ese  hervor de su sangre al ver al príncipe, no era capaz de matar a ese insignificante ser, a esa farsante que la había humillado, que le daba tanto y al mismo tiempo nada... Michiru no podía entender como aun con  el rechazo y la alevosía de aquella rubia mujer, ella continuaba queriéndola. 

El llanto se hizo mayor, y si no hubiese sido por el hechizo que le negaba la voz, Michiru hubiera gritado con toda la fuerza de su herida alma. La sirenita se dejó caer sobre Haruka, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente cual bebé, ignorante a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Confundida como estaba Michiru en ese remolino de emociones, no se percató de que la puerta al dormitorio se abría y que dos figuras entraban en la habitación quedando congeladas frente a la puerta cuando se encontraron con tal escena. Sin negar las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas y morían en las sabanas, Michiru observó como su amada seguía durmiendo. Un poco más serena, la joven de cabellos agua marina acarició lentamente y con todo su cariño el rostro de la princesa. Cuánto deseaba expresarle cuánto la amaba, cuánto la deseaba, lo mucho que significaba para ella. Haruka se movió levemente soltando un ligero plaño, por un momento Michiru temió que despertara y una expresión de pánico cruzó su semblante. Pero no fue así, la princesa retomó su sueño. Michiru sonrió entristecida, se incorporó sobre ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente. Esta iba a ser su especial despedida. La joven se apartó un ondulado mechón que caía sobre su cara, colocándolo coquetamente tras su oreja y con ojos brillantes y llenos de amor descendió. El primer contacto fue el de sus narices, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en el momento, la sirenita resbaló al  igual que el rocío resbala sobre las plantas hasta que sus labios se tocaron suavemente. Entonces la besó poniendo todo su corazón en ese acto, en el símbolo de un amor eterno y de un adiós. 

Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron como platos de repente cuando súbitamente dos brazos la aferraron estrechándola contra Haruka. Se oyó un gemido de placer y a Michiru casi le da un ataque cuando se dio cuenta que era Haruka quien la apresaba y que le estaba devolviendo el beso. Al cabo de un tiempo la presa de Haruka aflojó y Michiru fue capaz de incorporarse. Una atónita expresión en su rostro, pero con la esperanza chispeando en sus ojos azules. Haruka sonrió satisfecha auque aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, poco a poco unos borrosos pero centelleantes orbes esmeralda se dejaron ver cuando el príncipe abrió sus ojos y enfocó a la figura frente a sí. –Michiru- musitó la ronca y soñolienta voz con una tonalidad que ella no había escuchado hasta entonces. La aludida sonrió entre lágrimas al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Llena de ilusión, la ex habitante del mar vocalizó "Te quiero" y si pudiese hablar, lo hubiera hecho con tal dulzura que la miel parecería chile a su lado. Haruka la miró como viéndola por primera vez, luego su sonrisa  se ensanchó – Yo también te quiero, Michiru - respondió y Michiru creyó que en ese momento moría de felicidad, porque de algún modo sabía que las palabras habían sido sinceras. Una fuerte inhalación la hizo voltear para encontrar a Setsuna, con su camisón aún puesto y a la pequeña Hotaru agarrada de su mano, en el mismo atuendo y con unos ojos redondos y grandes como melones mirando fijamente. La joven de verdosa melena ruborizó más allá del escarlata e intentó tomar refugio en su amada princesa. Mas cuando giró de nuevo, Haruka se encontraba de nuevo recostada y roncando suavemente, evidentemente dormida.  O__o 

El enfado e indignación de Michiru fueron demasiado grandes para soportarlo, cogió el puñal y de un salto salió de la cama y echó a correr como alma en pena, cruzándose con Setsuna y Hotaru y saliendo corriendo del palacio a lágrima viva. –Estúpida, soy una estúpida por enamorarme de semejante idiota, majadera transvestida...- pensaba la sirenita mientras corría por la playa hacia el mar.***

-¡Oh!- Hotaru soltó simplemente. Michiru hizo una pausa para tomar un vaso de agua. 

-Michiru-mama, Michiru-mama no me lo dejes en lo más interesante.-suplicó la pequeña.-¿Cómo acaba la historia?¿Qué pasa?¿Qué pasa?- . 

-Bueno, pues verás...- siguió Michiru apunto para el desenlace- Una vez que la sirenita llegó a la orilla del mar agarró firme aquella espada y la apuntó hacia su pecho queriendo acabar con aquel sufrimiento, el desconsuelo de perder su único y verdadero amor-.  Los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron aterrorizados-NO- gritó – Michiru-mama, no puede ser-.  Michiru soltó unas risitas, Hotaru se estaba volviendo tan impulsiva como Haruka, pero al tiempo le enternecía la nobleza de su corazón y su inocencia. –Shhh- la calmó- No todo estaba perdido ya que cuando Michiru cruzó el portal de la habitación del príncipe, una preocupada y valiente princesita había salido inmediatamente detrás de su Michiru-mama-Hotaru sonrió más tranquila. –Mientras tanto...***

En cuanto Michiru desapareció, con Hotaru detrás, Setsuna quedó sola en el dormitorio. Había silencio de nuevo, exceptuando la rítmica respiración de Haruka. Setsuna suspiró y se acercó a la cama – Haruka- dijo- despierta- habló en voz alta y clara mientras zarandeaba fuertemente a su príncipe  a un lado y a otro mientras la rubia muchacha sonreía tontamente en su sueño (-__- zzzz). -¡Haruka!- probó la consejera un poco más fuerte al tiempo que saltaba sobre la durmiente y la abofeteaba alternando mejillas. Sonoros "Pam, pam" resonaban por los pasillos. Nada. Setsuna empezaba a frustrarse y una venita empezó a palpitar en su sien. –HARUKAAAAAAAAA- la mujer de morena piel salto por los aires y se dejo caer, rodilla afilada por delante, con toda su fuerza sobre el estómago de Haruka. (O__O Jo, con Setsuna. Es un poco bestia ¿no?. Aunque apuesto que en el fondo le encanta despertar a Haruka ^__^ je je je :p ) La muchacha reaccionó al fin, levantándose de un salto llevándose las manos para frotar su magullado estómago con un gemido y el dolor escrito en la cara. –Ehum- tosió la consejera para declarar su presencia. -¡¡¿Setsuna?!!- Se quejó la princesa , frotándose los ojos para expeler el sueño que acechaba con volver. Miró el rostro de Setsuna y parpadeó. -¿Qué pasa?¿Qué haces aquí?- se inquietó Haruka. –¬__¬uVerás...- se explicó Setsuna U__U- Hotaru tuvo una pesadilla en la que Michiru se iba y vino a verme. Estuvimos discutiendo el tema y ambas acordamos hablar el tema del matrimonio con Usagi y los quehaceres de Michiru contigo cuando...-.-¡AH!-gritó Haruka interrumpiendo a Setsuna –precisamente hoy he tenido un sueño maravilloso- explicó la monarca con carita de soñar despierta- y me he dado cuenta... Usagi es un capricho, es que como es tan joven y bonita, infantil y inocente, me resulta tan graciosa... pero no. Ella no me quiere, ni siquiera sabe que soy mujer (esto último lo pronunció en voz bajita, como haciendo una confidencia)...¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega? Yo en realidad..- Aquí ya empezó a balbucear y ruborizarse – ...a mi quien me gusta...quiero decir que yo...-Haruka empezó a jugar con sus manos. De repente como acordándose de algo se interrumpió. -¿Dónde esta Hotaru-chan?-. Setsuna dio un laaaaánguido suspiro.

-Haruka, mira, no quisiera ofenderte ni nada, pero tanto Hotaru, yo, incluso el pueblo entero sabemos que amas a Michiru, y es dolorosamente obvio que ella te corresponde- Setsuna se pausó y miró la asombrada cara de Haruka (o__o ¿uh?)- Lo del "sueño" que dices... umm- prosiguió enrojeciendo levemente- pues que creo que si te refieres al beso, era bastante real, me temo ( Hotaru y yo lo hemos visto) y ... creo que Michiru estaba bastante enojada contigo y pensaba hacer alguna estupidez con una daga, Hotaru fue detrás de ella pero ...- Setsuna no tuvo tiempo de acabar, las caras de Haruka cambiaron de una ·///·   a una O__o  a una `· _ ·´ y seguidamente desapareció en busca de Michiru. ****

-OoO Uoooh!- exclamó Hotaru emocionada. Michiru miró su reloj. ¡Ups! Se estaba haciendo tarde de verás. – Justo cuando la sirenita estaba apunto de acabar con su vida, la princesita Hotaru saltó sobre ella y la detuvo, lloró pidiendo que su Michiru-mama no la abandonase, que ella la quería mucho y que Haruka-papa y Setsuna-mama también la querían. La sirenita se rindió y soltó el arma, cayó de rodillas, y lloró amargamente abrazándose a la pequeña. Así fue como las encontró Haruka.**** 

El príncipe se disculpó y se declaró a la hermosa muchacha que una vez encontrara también en la orilla. Michiru no pudo contener la emoción y perdonó (o eso parecía) a su amada al instante, echándose a sus brazos. Celeste y esmeralda se cruzaron en sus  miradas y por segunda vez esa noche, se besaron, bajo una luna llena, con la música de las olas acariciando la suave arena y la curiosa mirada de una pequeña niñita.-Ala- sonó la voz de la chiquilla -Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama – Pero seguidamente una orgullosa sonrisa se rompió en la carita de la niña y sus lilosos  ojos emocionados brillaron conocedores.****

-Seguidamente, - Michiru guiñó el ojo a Hotaru – Haruka se casó con Michiru aprovechando la boda que ya se había preparado para con la chica de las colas de conejo.- Hotaru sonrió –Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices.- concluyó la pequeña.- ¿pero Michiru-mama ¿qué pasó con Usagi? Pobrecita.- A Michiru le pilló desprevenida –Esto...-intentó improvisar la violinista – Usagi encontró a otro príncipe al que realmente amaba y él la amaba a ella de manera descomunal (sino sería imposible entender como la soporta).Fin.- Esta vez Michiru ya se disponía a irse cuando –Pero Michiru-mama, ¿la sirenita quedó muda para siempre? Eso no es justo. Pobre sirenita-. Michiru , =__= ,lamentó tener una hija tan lista, observadora compasiva e indulgente. –La verdad es que...*** La noche anterior a la luna de miel, Ami había encontrado un remedio para la afonía de su hermana. Susurrándole a la oreja, la sirena le había dado la solución. Al escucharla, la sonrisa de Michiru se iba torciendo cada vez más en una maquiavélica mueca. 

En su primera noche como marido... bueno, como mujer y mujer, Michiru sonreía a Haruka con esa angelical e inocente sonrisa suya, tan encantadora, mientras que la mano que tenía a su espalda sujetaba la famosa daga.***-Michiru-mama- le reprimió Hotaru interrumpiendo el final del cuento. Michiru rió, -Tranquila Hotaru-chan. Déjame acabar-.*** La nueva futura reina se abalanzó sobre el futuro rey, cuchillo enorme en mano y "Plic" le pinchó el dedo a su amada. (Apuesto a que muy arrepentida no se quedó, no) – ¡AIEE!-chilló Haruka al tiempo que apartaba la mano viendo como empezaba a brotar sangre del diminuto agujerito-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Michiru? Duele- se quejó la alta. Michiru sonrió y cogiéndole la lastimada mano empezó a lamer y chupar la sangre de su dedo como si de una piruleta se tratase. ·////· -Ah, Michiru- se sonrojó Haruka como un tomate. Michiru desvió la vista hacia ella sin apartar sus labios y sonrió. "Pffff" empezó a brotar la sangre de la nariz de Haruka.  Michiru se separó por un momento y miró a su alma gemela divertida. –Ni te lo pienses que chuparé también esa sangre- oyó Haruka la más tierna, dulce y hermosa voz emerger de la  garganta de su Michiru. La boca de Haruka se abrió y su mandíbula casi llegó al suelo. Michiru soltó unas risitas, el sonido más angelical que Haruka había escuchado. Con una mano, Michiru cerró suavemente la boca de su amada y con un empujón la tiró fácilmente sobre la colcha de la cama. Ella se dejó caer también. – Las explicaciones luego, mi amor- sonrió seductivamente y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa. Haruka sonrió.**** -Para recuperar la voz, la sirenita sólo tuvo que utilizar la daga y beber sangre de la causante de su perdida. Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Fin- concluyó Michiru.-Ahora a dormir-. Hotaru se arrebujó en la cama soltando un cansado bostezo. –Buenas noches-dijo la pequeña sonriendo.-Buenas noches princesita-.

(**Na**: Párrafo extra de regalo ^__^)

En su vuelta a su habitación, Michiru pensó sobre el final de la historia. Sonrió y se desvió un momento a la cocina. Cuando entró en su dormitorio Haruka la esperaba en la cama. – ¡Ey!- la recibió la corredora con una sonrisa. Michiru sonrió inocentemente. ·__·u  -¿Uh?Michiru, no me gusta cuando sonríes así. ¿Qué vas ha hacer?¿Michiru?- Haruka empezó a asustarse interiormente. Michiru iba con una mano a su espalda, avanzó hacia la cama y descubrió que es lo que escondía. Un enorme cuchillo de cocina cuya hoja brillaba reflejando la luz. -¿Michiru?- La voz le temblaba. Michiru hizo unas risitas.

POR FIN Lo acabé. Viva. Siento haberme demorado tanto. Pero no os quejareis, que me he enrollado como las persianas. Espero de todo corazón que os haya agradado o al menos os haya entretenido un rato ^__^. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores. Dejadme reviews para que sepa vuestra opinión. ARIGATO. Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Kero-chan**: ya no sé que decirte ni como darte las gracias por tu apoyo. Gracias de nuevo.  

**Mish1: **^__^  je je. Lo acabé. Lo acabé. ¿Te ha gustado? Demasiado pervertido quizá. Ya me dirás. Recuerda que me tienes que ayudar con el cuento siguiente

**Yui4**. Entiendo lo de no dejar review por el tiempo y todo... Gracias por detenerte a contestarme uno. Aunque no me dejes review, espero que te leas mi historia hasta el final y te diviertas (que para eso está) ^__^ Gracias.

**Escarlata: **Aunque estés desaparecida... Gracias. Si lees esto y tienes un momento escríbeme. Ah! Y sigue con tus fics, que están muy bien o Quiero leer más trabajos tuyos, pero aquí no subes y en tu página web no puedo entrar. BUAAA

**Yo=D :** El nombre mola XDD Ya ves que he continuado ( un poco a paso tortuga pero...=__=u)

**Dark-slayer86: **Ya ves que la acabé...no pronto, pero de verás deseo que seas feliz de todos modos. Gracias por el review

**Michiru**: Como se enrolla tu amiga universitaria. ^__^ Es bueno. Gracias por tu review. Como ves, la historia no acaba exactamente con la muerte... al menos no de la sirenita (pobre Haruka, espero que sobreviva, que es de mis personajes favoritos de SailorMoon :P)

Mitzi,Ara,Yoa: ^__^ Me alegra que te haya gustado. Dejame un review para saber si te gustó el final. 

**Totchi:** Que sustos me pegas apareciendo de la nada. ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pareció este esplendoroso desenlace? n__n

**BISOJO-HENTAI: **Ya acualicé, ya actualicé... es que no encontraba la inspiración para acabar con la historia u///u. Deseo que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer mis fics.

Ya acabé. Buf! Espero veros en mi próximo cuento. La Blancanieves. Aviso que esta vez Usagi es la protagonista. Hasta pronto.


End file.
